Drown Me In Your Love
by captainswanship
Summary: Emma saves Killian (again). 4B speculation spoilers.


"Jesus fucking christ, Killian," this was the second time Emma has had to perform CPR on this man. For a man who's lived his whole life sailing the seven seas he sure seems to have bad luck when it comes to it. He nearly caused her to go into cardiac arrest. Once he is able to breathe again she was going to rip him a new one. God she was pissed. It wasn't so much at him, but just her life in general.

Ursula had somehow ended up with Jolly Roger and had kidnapped Killian, hoping to send him to his death. Well actually Gold had kidnapped him for her. Emma was about to rip _all _of them a new one. Regina had informed her and David of Ursula's plan, thank god, so they drove down to the docks, hopped into the nearest boat and set off to catch up with the Jolly. Thankfully they were just in time. Anger had spurred on her magic and and blasted Ursula into, hopefully, another realm, while David dragged Killian back into the boat.

And now Emma is sitting on the smaller boat, while David is driving, cradling Killian's head in her lap. David was driving at high speed, racing back to the docks while she was concentrating on his shallow breathing. As soon as they reached them, David helped lug her semi-conscious pirate over to the police cruiser. Emma slid in the backseat with Killian, holding onto him tightly.

As soon as they arrived at the hospital, Dr. Whale checked him into one of the rooms to look him over. All Emma could do was sit outside of his room and wait. Exasperated, she dropped her head into her hands.

"I know you're scared, Emma, but he's going to be alright," David reassured her by rubbing her back and she felt herself relax. She was upset, and nervous, and scared and she had a right to be. David had run home to pick up some clothes for Killian to wear since his were drenched and they didn't want him to have to walk out in a hospital gown.

About an hour later they released him and Whale informed them they should keep him on bed rest. He was weak but he still put on a smile when he saw her and it made her heart flutter. They loaded him into the car and he rested against her, she didn't mind the extra weight. It was a silent ride back to the loft (there was no way in hell he was going back to Granny's).

David had already informed Mary Margaret of the situation so she was there waiting, with baby Neal in her arms, to help as much as she could. Emma led him upstairs to her room, waiting for her parents to say something about it but they remained silent. He had taken care of her after the ice cave incident and now it was time for her to take care of him. As soon as he slipped into bed, she wrapped him in her blankets and he began to nod off. She ran into the bathroom to grab a tissue so she could wipe of the black smudge from beneath his eyes.

She walked downstairs into the kitchen to make herself a cup of coffee, she needed it to get her through the rest of the day. Thinking about earlier today, she was getting worked up again, she was irritated and angry. She was tapping her fingers angrily as she waited for the coffee to be done.

"Emma," she saw Mary Margaret walking over to her, she placed an arm on her shoulder which Emma shrugged off, "I know you're angry and scared, just…don't give him a hard time about this. He was trying to protect you."

Emma turned towards her mother, "How did you feel when David was dying from dream shade in Neverland and he didn't tell you? You were angry at him, weren't you? He didn't tell you. Killian…he could have told me, I could have helped."

"Yes, that's true. But I do remember you telling me that you understood why he kept the secret from us."

Emma sighed. There was a brief silence before the coffee maker beeped. She poured two cups for Killian and herself, "Yeah, you're right. I guess I'll go talk to him." Mary Margaret gave her a slight nudge towards the stairs, keeping a smile on her face.

Emma trekked upstairs and when she reached the doorway of her room she noticed he was up, sitting back against the headboard. She handed him one of the cups, "Hey, beautiful," he flashed her one of those dazzling smiles that made her weak in the knees. Thankfully she had already sat down and scooted next to him on the bed.

"Don't you 'hey beautiful' me," She huffed, "I'm mad at you," he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.

"I'm sorry, love."

"Has anyone ever told you how much of an idiot you are? I'm beginning to think it was Gold posing as you when you told me you were a survivor," she glared at him, "Because you're doing everything _except_ that."

"I assure you, that was me," he replied defensively. He was still disgusted and ashamed about what he, well Gold, did to Belle. It was bad form.

"I don't know whether to punch you or kiss you."

"If it's anything to you, I prefer the latter," he smiled sheepishly at her. She took a sip of her coffee, ignoring him.

"You should have just told me about Ursula, Killian. I could have helped you. We could have avoided all of this. God, I'm sorry I didn't get there faster, I almost lost you again." Emma wasn't used to having to lean on someone, and now that she almost lost him, again, she needed him more than ever. It was unfamiliar, but comforting.

"It wasn't your burden to bear," He grabbed her chin until she was looking at him and she grabbed his hand in hers.

"You're obviously not understanding this boyfriend girlfriend thing, are you? We are a team in this, Killian. You said it yourself. Whatever problems you're having, I want to help. And I hope you'd do the same for me."

"Of course I would, Swan" he brushed a finger across her cheek, "And If i'm not mistaken, kissing is part of this 'boyfriend girlfriend thing', yes? he teased her. Leave it to him to tease her after he almost drowned. She rolled her eyes and straddled his lap as she placed a chaste kiss on his lips. He brought his hand up to the back of her head, tangling his fingers in her hair to deepen the kiss. She moaned into his mouth, her head clearing enough so she could pull herself away. They couldn't do this now, especially with her parents were right now stairs.

She leaned her forehead against his and his arm slid down around her waist. They're eyes were closed and they were both taking in this quiet moment.

"I love you," it was almost a whisper coming from her.

"I love you too, Swan."


End file.
